The Major Battle Wiki
The Major Battle The Major Battle is an 19-year war still ongoing between the Humans vs multiple Non-Human species. On its current timeline, Humans led by Roy Cains engaged against perpetrators from outside of its homeland, with several victories along with alliances, the Humans of his time is now up against the Elf race. A peaceful, yet violent people when it comes to threatening their land. Chronology 1138 C.E. On C. 1138 C.E., The Major Battle war ignited when the King's party on travel, Roy's stepfather, Kersch, killed Thruss, the Prince of the Demons company on close contact in the forest near the Demon-Cains border. This sparked the vengeance of the only Demonlord that time, Zerxas. Zerxas considering Thruss as his only son, declared war against the humans upon reporting the incident of the alledged 'ambush' by the escaped fellowmen of the killed Prince. Whereas he ignores Crixallus, his other son, to replace his throne and lead on his place in the future. He always looked to Thruss and simply prefers him. The war began and numerous deaths were accounted from both sides, but the leaders were never defeated for a long duration of these relentless battles. Roy and Crixallus grew up with full knowledge of what happens around them, and is in contrast of what they decide on the legacy. With this long-term war and gigantic geographic effect on the world, far countries, islands and empires got involved with it, dragging more intelligence and more races formed in an alliance. It was entitled as the 'World's End War' by Sierra, the vampire that was involved from the beginning, until present. Chronology 1145 C.E. On C. 1145 C.E., A direct assault was made through the head capital of the Demon's main land, where Zerxas' headquarters were based. The alliance was lead by Sonara, the strongest human magic user who has introduced the advanced usage of the Runes to the humans. She was acompanied by Roue, her Husband also mastered the usage of the runes and happens to posses a fragment of an Original Rune. Using new prowess and powers along with Roue, they overpowered the Demon land and found Zerxas. Willingly, Kersch explained what happened at the time of death of Thruss, that it was an unintended accident assumed that they were bandits trying to assassinate the King. Zerxas became more furious, and could not literally accept that his Son's death was just an accident. The Demonlord challenged the King on a death battle, implying that should the King lose, he invades and takes all of the Human's head in the homeland and place it all it in his castle walls. Kersch, unwilling to make sacrifices, accepts the duel. All were watching, both human and demon, fight a bloody battle. In the end, the King managed to win, and heavily wounded. Zerxas' final words were to his neglected son, to make him proud. Crixallus then felt and knew what exactly his father told him to. Kersch was heavily wounded, and no Black Rune Users were around to restore his health, he had to retreat toward Tarkan, the capital of the city to bring victory. His health on the way back became worse. Eventually reaching the capital, he spoke to the Queen that he loves her and her daughters very much, before passing away. The Queen became ill on the impact of this news and died months later, but before the Queen knew this was coming since Roy wasn't on the right age at the right time yet to take the heir, asked her Eldest Daughter, Pateresa, requesting to make a cover that if she dies, no one will ever know until Roy is 21 years of age, because if there was no one to take the Heir, the lands will be in shambles. Pateresa reluctantly agrees, making her stay in the Queen's Chambers and disallow anyone to enter, pretending that it's the Queen's request behind the truth of her death. Roy knew about her mother's death, and knows that he has to wait Chronology 1155 C.E. Crixallus, still continuing to replace his father's footsteps did not stop from trying to invade the Cains lands. From the time of Zerxas' death, there was peace for almost a year then the Demons still continued to attack and invade, although, the forces and tactics by him is not lethal to the economy of the Queen's absence of leadership. Since Roy didn't feel like he had the authority to lead the Military Army yet, the Cains forces are only to defend against certain invasions, which is successful with the constant help of her future listed Official, Eva. Eva wasn't assigned to take down and counter-attack the Demons since she had no order doing so. The Queen was dead at that time and she keeps sending for updated command list. She always received a defensive command from Roy, who was receiving the command list requests rerouted by Pateresa from the Castle. Roy is then assigned to study military tactics and leadership control in Tarkan. While Eva's base and forces were near the Demon-Cains border, it was all up to her to defend it for years. Crixallus then seeked assistance from external sources since his attack could not pierce the enemy's defense. With several connections, Crixallus is able to recruit Sierra. Sierra, very interested to test out her logical abilities, magic and tactics, agreed on aiding the Demon's strategy, with a little aid of her Original Rune. Sierra's new strategy on invasion exceeded Eva's expectations and lost several towns near the border. The war then became alarming on the world once again. Roy, deciding to step up as the Alliance General to avoid Pateresa getting requests for immediate response from the assumed-alive Queen. He gathers Eva, his incredibly intelligent younger sister Dimples, and his fearsome youngest brother, Aaron to form a resistance to help out Pateresa's heavy cover-up in the castle by handling the intensified conflict once again in the Human Land. Chronology 1156 C.E. With the aid of his allies and allegiances, Roy was able to overpower and defeat Crixallus army. With the assured defeat of his army, Crixallus became panicked and demented. Sierra consumes him for supplemental power for her True Rune to allow her to escape the vast forces charging toward the Castle. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse